Lost in Kuroshitsuji world
by Kim Arlein 17
Summary: Bagaimanakah jadinya bila member super junior tersesat di London pada abad 18-an dan ternyata itu adalah dunia tempat Ciel Phantomhive berada! Apakah yang akan mereka lakukan? CHAP 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

LOST in Anime world

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada di fic ini murni bukan milik author. Suju milik diri mereka sendiri, Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso sensei.

Genre : Adventure/ humor

Rated : T

Summary : Bagaimanakah jadinya bila super junior tersesat di London pada abad 18-an dan ternyata itu adalah dunia tempat Ciel Phantomhive berada?! Apakah yang akan mereka lakukan?

Warning : OOC maybe, typo (s). Ini adalah fanfic remake milik author yang bermukim di laptop author begitu lama. Plot dan cerita murni dari ide author.

Cekidot!

* * *

Kisah 1: Prolog

Seoul, 21 Juli in dorm Suju at 17.00 WKS

"Hyungggg! Kembalikan PSP Kuuuuuu!"Seorang namja berambut ikal coklat bernama Cho Kyuhyun mencoba merebut kembali PSP dari tangan hyung kesayangannya, Sungmin.

"Ogah! Salahmu sendiri, Kyu! Ngacangin aku terus, aku Tanya kamu malah sibuk main PSP." Ujar Sungmin galak. Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Yaa Hyung, kan hyung tau sendiri kalau aku udah main PSP kayak gimana..." Sungut Kyuhyun gak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah Minnie-ah, kasih saja PSP itu ke Kyu," Leeteuk menengahi.

"Tapi Hyung…" Sungmin terlihat ingin memprotes.

"Kasih PSPnya Kyu, Minnie-ah. Kalau kau gak kasih tuh PSP nih cerita kagak bakalan maju-maju!" Kali ini Heechul yang berbicara. Sungmin merengut, dengan muka cemberut ia memberikan PSP hitam itu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun nyengir.

"YEYYY! My PSP!" Kyuhyun bersorak gaje.

"Anak-anak, ayo cepat bersiap-siap! Hari ini kita disuruh oleh Soo Man ahjussi untuk perform di acara ulang tahun anak pemilik perusahaan yang membuat alat-alat canggih itu loh yang ada di Indonesia." Kata Leeteuk.

"Ya amplop! Plis deh auch! Kita yang artis super duper beken seinternasional masa' performnya di acara ulang tahun?! Gak banget deh!" Ketus Heechul.

"Mending daripada di acara sunatan massal." Celetuk Eunhyuk asal.

"Udah deh pokoknya kalian bersiap-siap aja! GAK PAKE LAMA!" Kata Leeteuk lagi.

"Baiklah.." Satu per satu member pun masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

.

LONDON 10.00 WKS (Waktu Kuroshitsuji Setempat)

Di pinggiran Kota London, kalau kita menelusurinya lebih ke pedalaman hutannya. Maka kita akan melihat sebuah bangunan mewah berdiri dengan megahnya. Bangunan itu adalah sebuah manor house milik bangsawan terkemuka di Inggris.

"Sebastian, jadwal hari ini apa saja?" Tanya seorang bocah imut bermata satu kepada butler hitam yang kini sedang merapihkan berkas-berkas di atas meja kerja tuan mudanya tersebut. Sang tuan muda bernama Ciel Phantomhive, Kepala keluarga Phantomhive sekaligus anjing penjaga ratu dan butlernya, si akuma Sebastian Michaelis yang terkenal dengan senyuman mesumnya #plak#

"Ah, jadwal hari ini seperti kemarin bocchan." Jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

"Yakin gak ada surat dari ratu gitu?" Tanya Ciel meyakinkan.

"Sebentar saya cek dahulu." Sebastian langsung merogoh kantungnya. Dan voila! Terlihatlah sebuah amplop putih namun lecek bin lusuh.

"Itu ape?!" Sengit Ciel, alisnya naik satu.

"Maaf Bocchan, saya lupa kalau kemarin ternyata Earl Grey memberikan surat ini kepada Bocchan." Sebastian membungkuk minta maaf lalu segera memberikan surat itu kepada Ciel.

"Hm.." Ciel mulai membaca surat tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hyung jadi ini perusahaan yang pemiliknya lagi ultah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap bangunan tinggi di depannya dengan nanar.

"Iya, katanya sih begitu." Jawab Leeteuk walau masih ragu.

"Tulisan Indonesia unik ya, hyung. Lihat deh." Eunhyuk menunjuk papan mana perusahaan yang besarnya kayak billboard di pinggir jalan.

Pt. L03 4L4Y, Y4o1 Se7HtEr4.

"Bener Hyuk! Tulisannya keren banget, coba kau baca itu Kyu!" Kata Donghae antusias dan kegirangan. Otomatis mata Kyuhyun membulat.

"Set panik! Baca tulisan kayak begitu?! Andwae hyung!" Tolak Kyuhyun mantep.

'Tulisan begitu mah kagak level ma gue! Tulisan alay gituu.' Lanjut Kyuhyun dalam batinnya.

"Ternyata seniman di Indonesia banyak banget ya, nama perusahaannya saja berseni banget. Saking berseninya gue aja sampe gak bisa baca itu tulisan." Komentar Kangin sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"SSt! Jangan berisik napa?! Kesannya norak banget tahu!" Sergah Heechul sambil mendelik tajam. Otomatis para dongsaengnya langsung menurut .

"KRIEET"

Pintu gerbang terbuka dan nampaklah sesosok pria paruh baya mengenakan stelan jas mewah. Pria itu tersenyum ramah pada member suju dan dibalas oleh suju dengan senyuman yang beraneka ragam.

"Eh…Kalian super junior?"Tanya Pria itu. Sepertinya dia itu direktur perusahaan ini.

"Iya," Jawab Leeteuk yang berperan sebagai leader sekaligus kakak tertua. Pria itu bergumam.

"Baiklah kalian silakan masuk dulu," Pria itu mempersilakan member suju masuk ke dalam perusahaan loe alay, yaoi sejahtera. Sungguh nama yang sangat nista untuk ukuran sebuah perusahaan makmur nan sukses.

Mereka dipandu oleh sang pria berjas hitam yang terduga sebagai direktur Pt yaoi, untuk menuju ke lantai 5. Mereka pakai elevator tentunya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, member super junior pun tiba di depan ruang direktur.

**RUANG BOS N DIREKTUR GITU LOCH**

**ORANG JELEK DILARANG MASUK! **

Super junior kembali sweatdropped ah tidak jawdrop malah, saat melihat sekaligus membaca tulisan yang terpampang pada pintu ruangan yang akan mereka masuki.

'Perusahaan yang aneh.' Batin suju.

"Berarti gue udah dipastikan boleh masuk, kan gue ganteng." Kata Kangin pede kuadrat.

KRIEET

"Silakan duduk dulu." Bapak direktur itu mempersilakan member super junior untuk duduk. Super junior menurut.

"Jadi…" Leeteuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Kapan acara ulang tahunnya?" Tanyanya.

"Nanti siang pukul 12.00 WIB kok..." Jawab bapak direktur itu kalem. Member suju sontak melebarkan mata.

'Jam 12.00 siang? Lah ini kan jam 12 kurang semenit?!' Pekik mereka dalam hati.

"Tapi Pak.." Ucapan Kangin diputus oleh bunyi ketukan pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ya?"

"Pengumuman, Pengumuman." Sang pengetok pintu atau yang akrab sebagai pak satpam.

"ENG ING ENG..."Jawab si pak direktur. Sang satpam pun segera membisikan sesuatu kepada sang direktur.

Tik.

Tik.

"APEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!" Kaget sang direktur. Saking kagetnya, itu meja sampai retak gara-gara ditabok sama pak direktur. Kangin dan Yesung memandang meja itu dengan horror.

"Ayam mati ayam!" Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, dan Shindong latah.

"Hhh…baiklah aku mengerti, kau boleh keluar sekarang." Pak satpam itu membungkuk hormat sebentar lalu beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Ng..anu Pak, maaf sebelumnya, tapi kenapa tadi bapak kelihatan kaget banget?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"Kepoooo..." Ucap si direktur sambil memasang ekspresi :O ke Sungmin. Tak lama kemudian, sang direktur pun tersadar akan sikap konyolnya.

"Maaf atas kekonyolan saya..oh itu..begini sebenarnya saya kemalingan sebuah benda yang sangat berharga." Pak Direktur mulai curhat.

"kalau boleh saya tahu benda apa itu pak?" Tanya Siwon berlaga layaknya detektif.

"Hhh…cerita gak ya?" Pak Direktur itu malah cengengesan lagi.

'Perusahaan aneh, yang punya lebih aneh lagi!' Batin member Suju sweatdrop.

"Begini di perusahaan ini, kami mempunyai sebuah batu lapis lazulli yang teramat sangat langka di dunia, batu itu adalah benda keberuntungan bagi perusahaan kami. Dan kami ingin kalian mencari batu itu ke suatu tempat, karena saya baru mendapat kabar bahwa batu itu hilang tiba-tiba sekitar setengah jam yang lalu." Jelas pak direktur PT Yaoi.

"Kok bisa hilang gitu dah?" Ryeowook heran.

"Entahlah, saya juga tidak tahu," Jawab Pak direktur.

"Jadi bagaimana? kalian semua mau membantu saya?" lanjutnya. Sontak, semua member suju langsung menengok ke arah Leeteuk.

"Terima aja hyung, lumayan adventure! Ya? Ya? Ya?" Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kangin dan Sungmin mohon-mohon.

"Kalau gue sih mau-mau aja, Teuk." Sahut Heechul saat Leeteuk menoleh ke arah Heechul dengan pandangan 'gimana-nih?-

"Baiklah."

"YEEEEYY!"

* * *

Ciel membaca kembali surat pemberian dari ratu. Ini sudah ke-sembilan kalinya ia membaca ulang surat dari ratu. Dibaca berulang kali pun tetep aja Ciel gak ngerti isi surat dari ratu.

"Hahhh…ini surat apa surat sih?! Kagak ngerti!" Ciel frustasi sendiri akhirnya. Sebastian menatap bocchan imutnya itu dengan prihatin. Sebenarnya seperti apa sih surat dari ratu sampai mau bikin Ciel jadi penuaan dini begitu?

D3aR : C13L Ph4ntOmH1v3

H11~~ C13L y4nG y4nG im03tzz-im03tz, R4tûmu y4ng K3c3 1n1 l4gh1 buthuh b4ntu4n niH. K4u t4hu B4thu l4zzul1? b4thu y4ng b1sa m3ng bulk4n p3rmint4n !Tu L0cH. 4kU m1nt4 b4ntU nMu uNthUk m3nc4r! b4thu itU uNtUkKu y4ch! G4k P4k3 L4m4!

S4l4m h4Ng4t,

R4tU V!cT0r!4

"ARRRGGHH! INI TULISAN APAAAAA?!" Raung Ciel. Pantesan aja si Ciel frustasi begitu pas baca surat dari ratu. Lah alay begitu tulisannya.

"Waow..ini tulisan yang benar-benar memiliki nilai seni yang tinggi." Kagum Sebastian.

"Nilai seni paledut! Bikin darah tinggi begini apanya yang karya seni?!" Sewot Ciel.

"Sebastian, ini perintah! Artikan surat dari ratu!" Perintah Ciel. Lha, ngapa gak dari tadi aja coba?

"Yes my lord." Sebastian berlutut.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Sebastian mulai mengerti bahasa yang dipakai oleh ratu. Ia pun segera membacakan isi surat itu kepada sang bocchan.

"Ratu berkata bahwa ia menginginkan sebuah batu azzuli yang kabarnya bisa mengabulkan permintaan. Dan ia berpesan agar kita tidak lama-lama dalam menjalankan perintah ratu kali ini, bocchan." Jelas Sebastian.

"Oh itu toh isi pesannya, ngerti –ngerti. " Ciel angguk-angguk mantap.

"Jadi…" Sebastian menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Yahhh…mau tak mau kita harus ke tempat 'dia'." Kata Ciel malas.

* * *

-Di tempat Super junior-

"Jadi kalian semua berniat membantu saya?" Tanya pak direktur memastikan. Semua member Suju mengangguk. Di belakang pak direktur tersebut terpampang sebuah mesin portal.

KRING KRING

"Tunggu sebentar ya, ada telepon." Pak direktur itu keluar ruangan.

Kyuhyun yang penasaran mendekati mesin itu. Tanpa sengaja ia menekan sebuah tombol yang bewarna merah dan bertuliskan 'ON'.

DRRT DRRT

"Kok mesinnya hidup tiba-tiba?" Heran Siwon.

PLASH PLASH PLASH

"UWAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Kalau kalian memang ber.." Ucapan si direktur terhenti saat ia melihat ruangan tempat portal tadi tiba-tiba sepi.

"Kemana mereka?" Tanyanya bingung.

.

.

.

TRING TRING

SYUUT SYUUT

Member suju muncul satu per satu. Dimulai dari Donghae, Leeteuk, Kangin, Shindong, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ki Bum, Siwon, Ryeowook, Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Heechul.

"Alhamduliilah kita munculnya bukan dari langit." Siwon sujud syukur.

"Iya, jadinya Donghae gak ketibanan hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul, yeeey!" Donghae kegirangan.

"Eh eh? Ini dimana?" Sungmin celingak-celinguk.

"Kok kayak di Eropa ya?" Heran Kyuhyun.

"Jangan-jangan?"

"YEEEYYY KITA KE EROPA GRATISSSS!" Member suju langsung joget bonamana feat Mama di pinggir jalan. Alhasil banyak orang yang menatap mereka dengan pandagan yang aneh.

"Hahh…apa cuma gue yang waras di sini?" Ratap Ki bum sok melankolis sambil memandang ke langit yang putih dan awan yang biru, eh kebalik ya.

"Gak kok Bummie-ah, gue juga masih waras kok." Sahut Siwon.

NGIK, TOPLAK TOPLAK TOPLAK

Sebuah Kereta kuda melintas di hadapan mereka. Itu loh yang kayak di abad 18-an gitu.

"….."

"…."

"Eh semuanya, emang masih jaman ya kereta kuda begituan?" Heran Wookie sambil menunjuk kereta kuda yang baru saja melintas.

"Gue ragu kita di Eropa pas jamannya kita deh." Heechul berucap.

"Jadi maksudnya.." Semuanya menelan ludah kelu.

"Er, mending kita tanya dulu deh hyung sama orang sekitar kita ini dimana tahun berapa." Usul Yesung yang tumben-tumbennya pinter.

"Tanyain gih hyung!" Kyuhyun seenaknya nyuruh dengan tampang inosen lagi.

"Kok gue?!" Yesung gak terima.

"Kan hyung yang ngasih ide, jadinya ya hyunglah yang harus melakukan."Jelas Kyuhyun.

"*% $!^&$*( ^^V©Ψæ©." Yesung langsung komat kamit gak jelas.

Yesung menemukan seorang pria berjas sedang jongkok di pinggir jalan. Yesung langsung menghampiri lelaki tersebut.

"Ehm permisi, ini dimana ya?" Tanya Yesung sopan.

"What are you talking about?" Tanya orang itu pake bahasa Inggris. Yesung langsung mati kutu dibuatnya. Secara, dia kan babo bahasa Inggris gitu.

"Hyung, makan ini gih!" Shindong menghampiri Yesung sambil membawa sebungkus permen.

"Apaan itu Ndong?" Tanya Yesung heran.

"Permen penerjemah hyung, dah makan aja." Balas Shindong. Yesung dengan ragu langsung memakan permen itu .

"Shindong hyung nyolong ya?" Selidik Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

"Gak, Cuma ngambil doang." Balas Shindong.

"Ehm permisi, saya mau tanya, ini dimana ya? Dan sekarang tahun berapa ya?" Tanya Yesung lagi kepada sang pria berjas itu setelah memakan permen ajaib pemberian Shindong.

"Ohh, bilang dong dari tadi. Ini kan di East End, London. Tahun 1889." Jelas orang itu.

"ohh tahun 1889..EH?!" nyaris saja Yesung epilepsi mendadak saat tahu tahun berapa ia berada sekarang. Yesung berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya dengan langkah gontai dan lesu.

"Gimana Hyung?" Tanya Ki Bum.

"Kata orang itu kita lagi di East End, London tahun 1889." Jelas Yesung.

"Ohh di London." Komentar Heechul.

"Ohh tahun 1889 toh.." Komentar Leeteuk.

"…."

"…."

"…"

"EKH?! WHAT!? 1889?! OMONAAAAA!" Kaget semuanya.

TBC

Gimana readers-san/ssi?

Untuk chara kuroshitsujinya memang baru sedikit keluarnya, soalnya ini baru prolognya member junior kenapa bisa sampai ke dunia kuroshitsuji.

Keep or Delete?


	2. Chapter 2

LOST in Kuroshitsuji world

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada di fic ini murni bukan milik author. Suju milik diri mereka sendiri, Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso.

Genre : Adventure/ humor

Rated : T

Main chara: Super Junior, chara kuroshitsuji tapi gak semua.

Summary : Bagaimanakah jadinya bila super junior tersesat di dunia anime yang mereka tidak ketahui sekaligus harus berhadapan dengan tokoh-tokoh anime?

Warning : OOC maybe, typo (s). Ini adalah fanfic remake milik author yang bermukim di laptop author begitu lama. Plot dan cerita murni dari ide author.

* * *

Cekidot!

"EKH?! WHAT!? 1889?! OMONAAAAA!" Kaget semuanya.

000

000

Chap 2 : HAH? Di LONDON?! WTF!

Yesung terduduk lemas, Kyuhyun menatap jalanan dengan pandangan tak karuan. Heechul berkali-kali menghela napas, Ki Bum stay cool aja tuh. Eunhyuk dan Donghae malah asyik ngobrol. Leeteuk hanya melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Siwon terus berdoa. Shindong dan Ryeowook mengobrol. Kangin mengikuti jejak Leeteuk, melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Sedangkan Sungmin terlihat anteng-anteng saja.

"Ng?" Yesung melihat sesuatu di atas genteng salah satu pertokoan.

"Hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul, itu apaan?" Tanya sekaligus tunjuk Yesung pada objek yang menyita perhatiannya itu.

"Apaan sih Sungie-ah? Itu cuma batu yang nemplok di genteng, peduli amat sih." Ketus Heechul sarkastik.

"Tapi hyung lihat baik-baik deh! Ngerasa familiar gak sih?" Yesung ngotot.

"Iya ya, mirip sesuatu." Balas Leeteuk.

PLUK

Sebuah selebaran tiba-tiba jatuh dari kantung celana Yesung.

"Apaan nih? Batu lazzuli? Woi! Ini gambar batu lazzuli!" pekik Ryeowook saat melihat tuh selebaran. Sedetik kemudian semua member langsung mengerubungi Ryeowook.

"Eh iya ding bener!" Sahut Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu…" Leeteuk menggantungkan kalimatnya. Lalu semua member langsung menatap genteng toko itu, mereka serentak menyipitkan mata.

"AYO KITA AMBIL!" Sahut Kangin semangat.

* * *

-Beberapa menit kemudian-

"Hyung ke kiri! Kiri! BUKAN KE SANA! KE KIRI HYUUUNNGGG!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

Kenapa Kyuhyun teriak-teriak? Yap, sekarang ini Yesung, Siwon dan Kangin lagi mencoba mengambil batu azzuli tersebut. Mereka bertiga kini sedang memanjat genteng toko itu, untungnya tuh toko tutup dan gang tempat anak-anak suju lagi sepi . Kalau gak, bisa-bisa member suju dikira mau malingin toko orang.

"Di..kit..la..gi..sam…pai.." Rintih Siwon. Sedikit lagi batu itu akan bisa diambil Siwon.

GREP

Oke, akhirnya Siwon berhasil mengambil batu itu, eh?! Tapi tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan Siwon memakai kacamata?

"Akhirnya kutemukan juga." Sahut orang mirip Siwon tapi bedanya dia pake kacamata.

"WOI! SAPE LU!?" Bentak Kangin galak.

"Gue?" Orang itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

TAP

Dengan gesit si Siwon kw itu langsung mendarat dengan sempurna ke tanah. Member suju minus yang naik genteng terperangah kagum melihat Siwon kw berlompat indah.

"Woi sape lu! Balikin batunya kagak!" Kangin, Siwon asli dan Yesung yang udah turun dari genteng langsung menghampiri si orang mirip Siwon.

"Nama saya adalah William T. Spears dari divisi administrasi asosiasi pengutusan Shinigami." Sosok klimis berkacamata dan berjidat kinclong itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Balikin batunya dong! Maling lu ya!" Sentak Kyuhyun.

"Saya bukan maling, dibilangin saya ini adalah William T. Spears dari divisi administrasi asosiasi shinigami." Jelas makhluk yang bernama William itu.

"Nih orang sarap ya?" Heran Shindong.

"Nama saya bukan sarap. Sudah saya bilang, saya ini adalah William T. Spears dari divisi administrasi asosiasi." Jelas William. Semuanya swetdrop.

"Sebodo amat mau lu William kek, Wulluam kek, Walluam kek, atau Prince William kek, yang penting…"

"Sudah saya bilang berkali-kali, saya ini adalah William T. Spears dari divisi administrasi asosiasi shinigami. Apa kalian congek? Dari tadi nanya mulu?!" William bete. Nih si William kok rasanya ngeselin ya?

"ARGHH!" Member suju frustasi sendiri jadinya.

"Balikin batu itu!" Kata Ryeowook to the point. William menaikkan kaca matanya.

"Maaf saja, saya ditugaskan mengambil benda mungil nan imut ini, jadi saya tak akan kembalikan benda ini ke tangan kalian semua." Jelas orang itu dengan nada yang agak songong.

"Perasaanku saja atau apa orang itu mirip Siwon deh." Komentar Yesung.

"Jangan samain gue sama orang kayak gitu ah hyung!" Siwon yang mendengar ucapan Yesung langsung protes.

"ikh!" Kyuhyun berniat menghampiri William, namun William langsung menghilang begitu saja.

"AAAAHHHH! SIAAAL! Batunya dicolonggg!" Raung member suju.

* * *

Setelah acara batu lazzuli yang dicolong oleh kembarannya Siwon, si William T. Spears, member suju duduk beramai-ramai di depan toko, kondisi mereka bisa dikatakan nelangsa lah..

"Terus langkah selanjutnya gimana nih? Kita nginep dimana? Masa ya kalie kita tidur di pinggir jalan? Gue gak mau ya!" Cerocos Heechul.

"Hahhh…" Member suju menghela napas berjamaah dengan diimamkan Siwon.

Keadaan sunyi karena mereka bersepuluh sedang kosentrasi berpikir, Tiga orang lainnya (Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Donghae) Cuma berbengong-bengong ria. Sampai..

"Bocchan hati-hati jalannya, tar jatoh keserimpet tailcoat anda sendiri!" seorang pria berjas hitam panjang tengah menasehati seorang bocah boncel yang berjalan lebih dulu di depannya.

"Jangan memerintah aku! " balas bocah itu songong.

"Ng?" Eunhyuk menyipitkan matanya yang udah sipit itu.

"Kenapa nyuk?" Tanya Yesung.

"kita kejar kedua orang itu! Kajja!" Eunhyuk langsung bangkit berdiri. Yesung dan Donghae yang duduk di samping Eunhyuk tersentak kaget.

"Memangnya kenapa nyuk?" Heran Donghae tapi gak ditanggapin sama Eunhyuk, orangnya aja langsung pergi nguntit satu bocah beserta butler yang tadi numpang lewat.

"HYUKKIE-AH! TUNGGUUU!" Donghae dan Yesung langsung pergi menyusul Eunhyuk. Member yang lain awalnya cengo ngeliat Eunhyuk , Donghae dan Yesung pergi, namun beberapa detik kemudian mereka langsung ngejar ketiganya dengan kalang kabut.

* * *

-Sementara itu Ciel dan Sebastian-

Ciel memandang horror sebuah toko di depannya, Sebastian sih santai-santai saja, hanya saja wajahnya kelihatan agak malas. Ciel diam tak bergeming, berkali-kali ia hampir membuka pintu namun berkali-kali pula ia urungkan niatnya tersebut.

'Bocchan kenapa anda harus mengajak saya ke tempat makhluk satu itu sih?' Batin Sebastian miris.

"Bocchan, kenapa tidak dibuka pintunya? Saya buka ya." Baru saja Sebastian akan membuka pintu tapi langsung ditahan oleh Ciel.

"Nanti dulu ngapa? Gue lagi mikir lawakan buat makhluk penghuni nih toko tau!" sergah Ciel.

"Ohh baiklah." Sebastian mengurungkan niatnya. Tapi dalam hati ia bersyukur, seenggaknya masuk ke tokonya kan nanti-nanti.

Sementara Sebastian dan Ciel tengah berdiri di depan toko orang (kurang kerjaan banget). kedua belas orang aneh tengah mengintip kegiatan mereka dari balik tembok.

"Kok mereka berdua gak masuk ya?" Heran Sungmin.

"Mollayo." Jawab Yesung.

"Itu bukannya toko yang gentengnya tadi dinaikin sama Siwon hyung, Yesung hyung dan Kangin hyung ya?" Tanya Ki Bum.

"Kok gue punya firasat enak dan bagus ya?" Heran Wookie.

"Jangan tanya saia." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Mereka ngapain sih? Lama banget di situ, gue pegel ini!" Kesal Kyuhyun.

"Apa kita samper mereka aja sekarang?" usul Siwon.

"Dan lagi kenapa kita harus menguntit mereka sih?" Kesal Heechul.

"Mending jangan dulu deh, tunggu mereka masuk toko baru kita samper…gak tau kenapa gue ngerasa kita harus mengikuti mereka hyung!" Sanggah Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa mesti nunggu mereka masuk ke toko dulu?" Tanya Kangin bingung.

"Gue juga gak tau, tapi gue punya firasat mesti begitu." Balas Eunhyuk.

"Eh, mereka masuk ke toko tuh!" Seru Ki Bum.

"Makan permen ajaib dulu!" Usul Shindong.

Sesuai dengan perkataan Ki Bum tadi, Ciel dan Sebastian masuk ke dalam toko yang agak suram gitu. Kedua belas orang yang mengintip tadi langsung mengambil langkah pelan-pelan mendekati toko itu. Sebenarnya sih mereka malu, kenapa? Jelaslah tingkah mereka mengundang perhatian orang-orang sekitar. Malu banget sih, tapi mau gimana? Nasi udah jadi beras (?).

Sekarang kesepuluh orang tersebut tepat berada di sebuah toko yang dengan papan nama Undertaker. Waduh tempatnya suram dan horror lagi. Donghae yang notabene takut yang berbau horror langsung mengkeret ke arah Eunhyuk.

GLEK

"Masuk nih?" Heechul agak ragu-ragu.

'Coba ada Hannie, pasti kan kalau serem-serem gini gue bisa nempel-nempel ke Hannie.' Batin Heechul miris.

"Kita masuk rame-rame ya. Sepakat ya!" Kata Yesung.

"Iya!"

"Beneran nih?" Kata Yesung lagi.

"Iya!"

"Bener?"

"IYAAAAAAA!"

"Kyu yang paling depan, kyu kan evil." Sungmin memutuskan begitu aja.

"Hah?!" Kyuhyun mangap. Dan mereka pun membuka pintu dengan perlahan. suju masuk ke dalam toko yang begitu gelap tanpa ada cahaya. Member suju memasuki dalam toko dengan langkah hati-hati. Mereka melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Gelap banget, gue gak bisa liat yang di depan dalam radius jarak 1 meter cuy!" Kata orang yang paling depan, Kyuhyun.

"Duuh gelap bangeett.." Keluh orang –orang yang dibelakang Kyuhyun.

"HiHiHi~ ada orang lain ternyata~."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"UMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"UWOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kesebelas orang tersebut teriak berjamaah dan sahut-sahutan saat melihat orang yang didepan Kyuhyun. Bahkan ada yang rambutnya jabrik ke atas saking kagetnya. Ki Bum? dia mah santai saja tuh. Motto hidup Kim Ki Bum, tetap stay cool biarpun dikagetin sampai jantung kayak mau copot.

"Ssstt~ jangan berteriak di toko orang!." seru si pengkaget. Orang itu berambut perak apa putih ya? Ya pokoknya sejenisnya gitu, dan berpakaian serba hitam tak lupa ia memakai topi hitam dan poninya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Hem, pantes sih mereka histeris, lah horror gitu.

"Eh? Jadi ini tokomu?" Tanya Ki Bum yang masih waras.

"Iya~~." Jawab si pemilik toko.

"Hiks hiks hiks…Donge takut T.T.." Donghae ngumpet dibelakang Siwon.

"Namamu siapa sih?" Tanya Yesung.

"Nama saya? Hihihi~ panggil saja saya Undertaker~." Jawab Undertaker.

"Kalian siapa?" Sebuah suara lain menginterupsi.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik.

CTIK (itu tanda kalau ada tanda perempatan jalan di kepala ya)

"Kau tak tau etika ya ternyata, gue nanya loe, kenapa loe nanya balik ke gue?!"

CTIK

"Cara ngomongmu ngocol sekali bocah boncel." Tantang Kyuhyun.

CTIK

"Apa kau bilang? Boncel? Dasar alien." Balas Ciel.

"Alien ganteng tepatnya, huehehehehe, daripada kau bocah boncel songong bin ngocol. Mending gue, biar kata dikatain alien tapi kan ganteng, anggota suju, lead vocal lagi, artis gitu loh. Lah elu? " Balas Kyuhyun ngocol. Ciel terlihat menggeram dan kesel setengah mampus. Yak, Ciel Phantomhive ternyata kalah oleh seorang magnae evil suju, Cho Kyuhyun. Tepok tangan readers!

"Sudah~ sudah~…kalian itu siapa sebenarnya? Dan apa keperluan kalian di toko saya~?" tanya Undertaker.

"Kami siapa? HANA! DUL! SET! URI NEUN…" Leeteuk mengkomando.

"SYUPO JUNI…"

"OEO!" Mereka langsung memasang pose nasional mereka.

Ciel, Sebastian dan Undertaker hanya bisa terdiam tanpa kata melihat aksi dari orang-orang asing yang mereka temui saat ini. Ciel tidak habis pikir, kenapa ia bisa ya ketemu sama orang-orang gajhe begitu? Sebastian sih malah senyum-senyum gaje. Undertaker? Dia mah malah cengo.

'Mereka boyband ya? Duuh masih ada pendaftaran member baru gak nih ya?' Batin Sebastian. Oh itu toh alasannya dia senyam-senyum.

"Kalau kalian berdua?" tanya Ki Bum pada Sebastian dan Ciel.

"Aku adalah Earl Ciel Phantomhive, kepala keluarga Phantomhive dan dia adalah butlerku, Sebastian Michaelis." Ucap Ciel kalem.

"Butler? Gue juga punya tuh." Seru Kyuhyun girang.

"Hah? Emang loe punya ya Kyu?" Tanggap Heechul.

"Nih." Tunjuk Kyuhyun ke Yesung sambil nyengir evil.

"Waeyo Kyu?" Yesung gak nyadar ternyata, gak nyadar apa gak mudeng mas?

"Tau ah remang-remang." Jawab Kyuhyun males.

"Bisa tidak kita to the point saja langsung? Gue capek nih berdiri terus." Ucap .

"Hihihi~ sebaiknya kalian duduk-duduk saja dulu~, silakan pilih tempat duduk yang kalian sukai~." Kata Undertaker sambil menunjuk beberapa buah peti mati.

GLEK

'Set dah horror aja.' Batin semuanya.

Mereka pun memilih beberapa peti mati untuk dijadikan tempat duduk. Yah, daripada berdiri terus yang ada pegel-pegel dah.

"Nah Earl, berikan saya 'itu' kalau kau mau tahu informasinyaa~~, hihihi~ cepaatt~~." Undertaker menggeliat-geliat gak jelas.

"Ukh." Tampang Ciel langsung pucat.

"Hem…saya mau tanya, kau ini informan ya?"Sungmin angkat bicara.

'Selamet.' Batin Ciel lega.

"Hihihi~, ya begitulah~, tapi gak gratis loh..kamu harus bisa ngasih saya lawakan~." Kata Undertaker sambil mendekati tempat Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Kangin dan Yesung duduk. Terutama Sungmin.

"Yesung hyung jago ngelawak tuh!" Usul Kyuhyun, Yesung pun sukses menampol Kyuhyun.

"E-eh lawakan ya? Ehehe gue punya ide yang lebih hebat lagi loh, daripada lawakan, gimana kalau pertunjukkan? Kan jarang-jarang anda liat pertunjukkan kan? Gimana? Nanti kalau anda puas, kasih tahu kami yang ingin kami ketahui ya?" Cerocos Sungmin panjang lebar. Sebenarnya dia grogi tingkat akut tuh.

"Siapa namamu lady?" Tanya Undertaker.

"Gue? Panggil aja Sungmin dan jangan sebut gue lady! Karena gue itu namja! Gue laki-laki!" Seru Sungmin. Undertaker sedikit kaget, ternyata Sungmin itu laki-laki toh, ia kira si Sungmin itu perempuan.

"Baiklah saya terima usul anda~, tapi kalau saya tidak puas, anda harus bantu-bantu saya beres-beres ya~." Semua member suju memandang ragu ke arah Sungmin. Terutama Kyuhyun.

"oke dah!" Sungmin setuju.

"Loe punya pertunjukkan apa emangnya?" Tanya Kangin agak gak yakin.

"Super Show mini!" Jawab Sungmin ceria.

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya, ia berjalan ke depan. Sekarang posisinya, ia berada di depan semua orang. Undertaker, Ciel, Sebastian dan yang lainnya tengah menatapnya. Sungmin berdehem sebentar.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I'll give you twelve superman." Kata Sungmin. Keempat member suju merasa familiar dengan kata-kata Sungmin. Jelaslah familiar, lah itu kan kata-kata pas di sushow 4.

"WE ARE SUPER JUNIOR!" Seru Sungmin sambil mengajak member suju yang lainnya untuk maju kedepan.

Siwon dan Kibum agak ragu. Sedangkan yang lain sih oke-oke aja. Toh sekalian menunjukkan kemampuan di depan orang dari dimensi lain. Kalau bisa sih promosi album terbaru sekalian.

"okelah!"

"Instrumen : On!"

[All] Every single day I try  
Jeongmal geoui da wass-eo  
We get closer to a good time  
Silyeondeul-e Say goodbye  
Oh!

[Siwon] Sexy, Free & Single  
Ijen junbineun wanryo  
Sexy, Free & Single  
I'm ready too, Bingo

[Donghae] Hei nuguna swibsali gajneun geon  
Jaemieobsjanh-a~ jom deo nopge sege lalalalalala  
[Kyuhyun] Wieseo bwa gyeondyeonaen jaga kkaedadge  
Doeneun geos jom deo beotyeo beotyeo lalalalalala

[Sungmin] Nae saram-a saram-a nal deo mid-eojwo  
Nan deudieo Wake up sumyeon-wilo  
[Ryeowook] Gin silyeon-e deo gip-eojyeo nadawojyeo  
Ijen Upgrade da-eum dangyelo naga oh

[All/Eunhyuk] Sum-i chage dallyeowa meosjige kkeutnaen  
Geudae Have a good time, oneulmankeum Party time  
[All/Leeteuk] Gaseum-i yodongchineun seungrireul mas bwa  
Ijeneun Have a good time, nuga geudael maggena oh

[All] Sexy, Free & Single  
I'm ready too, Bingo  
Sexy, Free & Single  
I'm ready too, Bingo oh  
Yeogsi bullihan hwagryul-e majseo  
Geobnaeji malgo  
Yeogsi bullihan hwagryul-eun  
Kkeutdo an bwado Bingo oh

PROK PROK PROK

Di luar dugaan, para namja tersebut malah ketagihan. Jadinya mereka menampilkan 5 lagu, U,Bonamana, Don't Don, Sorry-sorry dan Mr. Simple. Bahkan Yesung sampai ngeluarin tarian guritanya.

'Tuh kan bener, mereka tuh boyband! Duuhh masih ada pendaftaran member baru gak ya? Gue pengin gabung!' Batin Sebastian. Sebas pengin gabung jadi member suju ya?

PROK PROK PROK PROK

"Kereeenn.." gumam Ciel.

"Hihihi~ penampilan kalian hebat sekali~. Kalian member boyband ya?" Tanya Undertaker.

"Iya, kami boyband super junior dari Korea Selatan." Jelas Leeteuk.

Para namja keren tersebut kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Undertaker bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menghampiri tempat Sungmin duduk.

"Gi-gimana? Puas gak?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut. Undertaker tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Kurang." Ucapnya singkat. Sungmin langsung lemes. Gambaran-gambaran ia jadi babu langsung terbayang di otaknya.

"Tapi cukup membuat saya tertawa. Jadi tak apalah~." Lanjutnya. Sungmin langsung gak lemes lagi.

"Heiiii undertaker! Gimana sama masalah gue?!HEEIII!" Ciel sewot karena dari tadi dihiraukan begitu saja. Undertaker terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Ng, Earl kan belum kasih saya lawakan, tapi karena ada show dadakan tak apalah~, hari ini saya kasih servis lagi ke earl. Kunci utama dalam kasus anda adalah sebuah batu bewarna biru. Yang saya tahu Cuma itu saja." Jelas Undertaker. Ciel menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Batu? Batu warna biru? Batu lazzuli emangnya warnanya mesti biru?" Heran Ciel.

"BATU LAZZULI!" Celetuk Shindong tiba-tiba.

"Kalian tahu batu lazzuli? Jangan-jangan kalian yang ngambil batu itu dari Ratu?" Kata Ciel semena-mena.

"Kayaknya kita bisa bantu loe nyari itu batu deh bocah." Ucap Kibum menghiraukan tuduhan si Ciel.

"Bagaimana Bocchan? Kelihatannya mereka bisa dipercaya." Kata Sebastian.

"Huh! Kalau kau yang bicara begitu, baiklah. Kalian boleh membantuku." Kata Ciel akhirnya. Member suju langsung memasang senyum kemenangan milik mereka.

"Nah berhubung kami ini dari dimensi lain dan tak punya tempat tinggal, dan akan membantu anda mencari itu batu, bagaimana kalau kami semua menginap di rumah anda? Anda kan bangsawan, pasti anda memiliki banyak kamar bukan?" Lanjut Kibum . Oh jadi maksudmu sebenarnya begitu ya Kibum, jenius sekali!

DOENG

Ciel membatu. Tak disangka ternyata dia lebih pintar dan licik dibanding dirinya.

"Yaahh mau gimana lagi Bocchan, kita udah terlanjur setuju mereka untuk membantu kita sih." Kata Sebastian.

"Eh tapi gue kan gak bilang kalau kalian boleh nginep!" Ciel tidak mau kalah rupanya. Kangin buru-buru keluarin tampang premannya. Ciel langsung mengkeret.

"Oke, oke, kalian boleh menginap!" Akhirnya mau gak mau Ciel ngalah.

"Eh gue mau nanya!" Wookie berseru.

"Ahjussi kenal sama abang-abang klimis gak?" Tanya Wookie to the point. What the, Ahjussi?!

"Itu loh si klimis jenong berkaca mata." Heechul menambahkan. Undertaker kelihatan bingung. Pasalnya, ia asli gak kenal sama orang yang namanya klimis jenong. Kalaupun ada, mungkin orang tuanya lagi galau kali kasih tuh anak namanya aneh begitu.

"Maksud mereka William T. Spears, anda kenal?" Leeteuk membenarkan. Undertaker langsung menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ohh dia toh, kenal banget! dia kan ngefans dan hormat sekali sama saya~ hihihi~. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia udah nyolong batu lazzuli dari kami, padahal dikit lagi kita bisa dapet tuh batu terus kalau udah dapet itu batu kita bakal bisa balik ke dunia kami lagi!" Ucap Heechul tanpa jeda dan penuh aura dendam. Wah hati-hati loh Heeppa, tar Sebastian naksir sama jiwa oppa looh..

"Nyolong?"

"Iya!" Jawab member suju serempak.

Undertaker terdiam. Ia malah memain-mainkan tengkorak kepala manusia yang bertengger di atas meja. Mengguling-gulingkannya sampai melempar-lemparkannya layaknya bola bowling

"Kalian serius si William nyolong?" Undertaker gak yakin.

"Iya BANG!" seru suju gregetan.

"Wah wah, saya gak nyangka~." Kata Undertaker sambil ber 'hihihi' ria.

Ciel bangkit dari duduknya diikuti oleh Sebastian. Sebastian membantu Ciel memakai tail coat panjangnya dan memberikan Ciel tongkatnya. Ckckc, Ciel kau masih muda tapi kasihan ya, jalan aja mesti pake tongkat. Ostoeporosis usia dini Ciel?

"Keperluanku cuma itu saja Undertaker, kalau begitu aku pergi. Hei kalian yang mau nginep, mau ikut gue kagak?" Pamit sekaligus seru Ciel. Mendengar ucapan Ciel tadi, Suju langsung berdiri tegak.

"Ikut dong!" Seru mereka kompak.

Ciel berjalan keluar toko Undertaker diikuti oleh Sebastian dan super junior. Sial bagi Sungmin, dia kedapetan di barisan belakang.

"Yes kita ke manor housenya bangsa..EKH!" Sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan omongannya, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang menarik kerah bajunya dari belakang.

"Kenapa hyung!?" Seru Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Wookie yang langsung nengok ke belakang. Dan terlihatlah Sungmin yang kerah bajunya lagi ditarik sama Undertaker.

"Woi lepasin gue oi!." Seru Sungmin kelabakan.

"Hihihi~~, bantuin saya beres-beres, baru anda boleh pergi dari toko saya~." Kata Undertaker sambil nyengir.

Sungmin nengok ke Undertaker dengan muka horror. Kyuhyun, Wookie dan Eunhyuk saling menengok satu sama lain. Lah bukannya Sungmin menang taruhan? Kok malah jadi disuruh bantuin beres-beres? Wah otak undertaker nih kayaknya yang gak beres.

"Woy! Gue menang taruhan kocak! Kan tadi elu udah bilang PUAS! " Semprot Sungmin gak terima. Undertaker tetep stay nyengir.

"Bener Ahjussi, kan Sungmin hyung menang, kok mesti beres-beres?" Heran Wookie.

"Ah, apa kalian juga mau bantuin saya beres-beres?" ketiganya langsung pucet.

"LEPASIN MINNIE HYUNG!" Raung Kyuhyun.

"Gak deh makasih, Sungmin hyung aja mendingan, dia jago beres-beres loh. Bwuihh dia jago banget! Kehandalannya melebihi babu-babu terlatih, cekatan pula! Kalau kami mah gak bisa. Ehehe silakan ambil Sungmin hyung aja om. Kita ikhlas kok." Kata Eunhyuk songong.

"UNYUUKKK! Ngocol lu! Bukannya bantuin gueee!" Aum Sungmin.

"Nah ayo bantu saya beres-beres ~~." Kata Undertaker sambil menyeret Sungmin masuk lagi ke dalam toko.

"LEPASKAN MINNIE HYUNGG! LEPASKAANNNN!" Kyuhyun gak terima Sungmin ditarik gitu aja.

BLAM

Pintu toko Undertaker ditutup sama Undertaker tepat di depan muka Kyuhyun.

"MINNIEEEEEEEE HYUUUUUUUNNGGGG!"

"ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Terdengarlah rintihan pilu dari dalam toko Undertaker.

* * *

TBC

Gimana readers-san/ssi?

Wkwkw, alasan kenapa si William disebut Siwon kw, habisnya model rambutnya sama XD rapi-rapi gimana gituu, temen-temen author banyak yang kaget pas ngeliat mas Willi dan ngiranya Siwon oppa XD

Balesan review chap 1:

**Eruka** : Makasih atas reviewnya,, kwk kwk ini udah dilanjut kok :D

**Revantio** : makasih udah mau baca dan review, chap 2 udah updet kok :D

Keep or Delete?

Mohon reviewnya ya


	3. Chapter 3

LOST In Kuroshitsuji world

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada di fic ini murni bukan milik author. Suju milik diri mereka sendiri, Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso.

Genre : Adventure/ humor

Rated : T

Main chara: Super Junior, chara kuroshitsuji tapi gak semua.

Summary : Bagaimanakah jadinya bila super junior tersesat di dunia anime yang mereka tidak ketahui sekaligus harus berhadapan dengan tokoh-tokoh anime?

Warning : OOC maybe, typo (s), gaje, humor gagal. Ini adalah fanfic remake milik author yang bermukim di laptop author begitu lama. Plot dan cerita murni dari ide author.

* * *

**Chap sebelumnya:**

"Nah ayo bantu saya beres-beres ~~." Kata Undertaker sambil menyeret Sungmin masuk lagi ke dalam toko.

"LEPASKAN MINNIE HYUNGG! LEPASKAANNNN!" Kyuhyun gak terima Sungmin ditarik gitu aja.

BLAM

Pintu toko ditutup sama Undertaker tepat di depan muka Kyuhyun.

"MINNIEEEEEEEE HYUUUUUUUNNGGGG!"

"ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Terdengarlah rintihan pilu dari dalam toko Undertaker.

.

.

* * *

Chap 3: Ke rumah Ciel

Member suju lainnya menatap bangunan di depannya dengan tampang miris. Mereka tak menyangka Sungmin akan mengalami hal semenyedihkan begitu.

"Minnie hyung…minnie hyung…andwaee..hiks hiks.." Kyuhyun meratapi pintu didepannya.

"Kyu..sudahlah, Minnie-ah cuma disuruh beres-beres doang kok, besok paling juga udah balik." Leeteuk mencoba menenangkan dan menghibur sang magnae.

"Benar Kyu.." Timpal Wookie.

"Hiks nanti kalau Minnie hyung digrepe-grepe gimana hyung? Andwaeeeeeeeee!" Kyuhyun makin kejer.

"Gak mungkinlah, tenang aja Kyu, gue jamin si Sungmin gak bakal diapa-apain, tar kalo si Sungmin ternyata diapa-apain sama Underwear, eh Undertaker maksudnya..loe boleh ngebully si Yesung sampe lu tua deh." Hibur Leeteuk lagi.

"Ngapa gue yang dibully?!" Yesung gak terima.

"Hiks baiklah..ayo kita pergi hyungdeul…" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Sepertinya ia sudah semangat lagi, Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dan kini mereka berjalan menghampiri Ciel dan Sebastian yang lagi stay di pinggir jalan.

"Kok pada diem aja? Mana mobilnya?"Heran Heechul.

"Kereta kudanya belum lewat." Jawab Ciel seadanya.

"Kyuhyun-san." Panggil Sebastian. Kyuhyun menoleh ke Sebastian.

"Apaan?" Tanyanya gak nyante.

'Kok dia tahu nama gue ya?' Kyuhyun bingung sendiri.

"Anda Iblis ya?" Tanya Sebastian to the point. Kyuhyun cengo.

"Enak saja! Gue ini manusia, emang sih gue disebut evil magnae sama orang-orang." Kata Kyuhyun menyanggah perkataan Sebastian.

"Hem, tapi aura iblis anda kuat sekali, mana mungkin anda manusia biasa. Saya yakin pasti anda ini iblis yang lagi menyamar, seperti saya. Oh iya, apa kau sedang mengikat kontrak dengan manusia? Lalu siapa majikanmu? " Kata Sebastian dan Kyuhyun langsung memasang ekspresi 'WTF!' ke Sebastian. Wkwkw, makanya Kyu jangan jadi magnae evil, dikira iblis kan tuh jadinya.

"Wekawekawekaweka..Kyunnie dikira iblis..huahahahaha.." Eunhyuk dan Donghae ketawa ketiwi. Kyuhyun langsung menggembungkan pipinya.

NGIK

TOPLAK TOPLAK TOPLAK

Ciel hanya berdehem. Kereta kuda tersebut langsung berhenti di depan Ciel dan Sebastian. Ciel masuk ke dalam kereta kuda itu diikuti Sebastian dan member suju.

Kebayang gak? Nih author kasih tahu. Jadi yang di dalam kereta kuda , tepatnya di jok penumpang ada 5 orang saling nyempil. Ciel, Sebastian, Wookie, Siwon, Shindong dan Kibum . Di tempat kusir ada 4 orang yang nyempil. Si abang kusir, Leeteuk, Donghae dan Kangin. Dan sisanya duduk di atap kereta kuda , yaitu Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Heechul. Nah, muat kan?

Akhirnya dengan kekuatan super, dua ekor kuda berjalan dengan membawa kereta yang beratnya di atas rata-rata. Untungnya itu kereta kuda gak ambruk gara-gara kelebihan muatan ya.

"HELLO EVERYBODY! MY NAME IS EUNHYUKK! DANCING MACHINE SUPER JUNIORR!" Eunhyuk langsung berheboh ria di atas atap kereta kuda.

BLETAK

"Jangan teriak-teriak kunyuk! Malu-maluin!" Heechul langsung ngomel-ngomel.

"Kita kesannya kok nista amat ya.." Ucap Kyuhyun miris. Sedangkan Yesung hanya tercengo ria begitu melihat-lihat pemandangan kota.

* * *

Kini mereka telah sampai di depan town house Phantomhive . Mereka memandang takjub ke sebuah bangunan megah nan kokoh di depannya

"Ini rumah apa kastil apa istana?" Takjub Leeteuk.

"Bukan, gue rasa ini hotel." Komentar Kangin.

"Gue rasa bukan hotel tapi istana merdeka deh (maksud lo?)." Komentar Heechul ngaco.

Ciel memasuki area perumahan dengan diikuti kesebelas orang lainnya. Sebastian membukakan pintu untuk Ciel dan Ciel langsung nyelonong gitu aja. Kehebohan tak hanya terjadi di luar town house, tapi di dalam town house malah lebih heboh lagi.

"Anjir mamen! Nih rumah bagus banget!" heboh member Suju.

"Andai dorm kita kayak gini hyung, gue bahagia lahir batin!" Kata Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat seluruh isi rumah.

"Beda banget sama di dorm, ruang tamunya aja 10x lebih besar dari rumah gue dan 5x lebih besar dari dorm! Huwaaaa daebaakkk!" Yesung berheboh ria.

"Hyungdeul dan nae dongsaeng plis deh gak usah norak gitu ngapa, malu-maluin!" Ki Bum malu dengan tingkah para hyung dan dongsaengnya. Kayaknya si Ki Bum doang yang waras di sini.

"Sumpah demi apa ya, ini rumah idaman gue bangett!" Wookie juga heboh.

Ciel dan Sebastian Cuma sweatdrop melihat tingkah orang-orang labil yang tengah ngerusuh di dalam rumahnya. Sebastian mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan menulis sesuatu.

"Bocchan." Sebastian memberikan sebuah kertas yang tadi dituliskannya ke Ciel.

"NG?" Ciel membaca surat pemberian Sebastian.

_Kalau mereka tetap heboh seperti itu saya rasa besok town house hanya tinggal nama dan kenangan saja bocchan. _

Ciel cengo dan sweatdrop membaca yang dituliskan Sebastian. Segitu parahnya kah efek dari kerusuhan yang dibuat oleh orang-orang gaje tersebut. Sebelum yang dituliskan Sebastian menjadi kenyataan, Ciel langsung ambil langkah pencegahan.

"Semuanya tolong tenang!" Teriak Ciel. Keheningan langsung muncul tiba-tiba.

"Begini…gue belum kenal loe-loe pada..jadi tolong sebutkan nama kalian." Ucap Ciel.

"Gue Leeteuk, leader suju."

"Gue si Cinderella suju, Kim Heechul, dan panggil gue hyung, bocah."

"Gue art of voice suju, Yesung imnida."

"Gue Kangin."

"Gue Shindong."

"Nama saya Siwon."

"Gue dancing machinenya suju, Eunhyuk imnida."

"Donghae imnida."

"Gue eternal magnaenya suju, Kim Ryeowook imnida."

"Hn..Kibum imnida."

"Gue magnaenya suju, yahh sekaligus magnae evilnya suju sih..Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

"Baiklah..mending kalian mencari kamar yang ingin kalian tempati!" Seru Ciel.

"Benar juga! Gue sekamar sama Wookie!" Seru Yesung.

"Ayo Hyuk! Kita cari kamar!" Donghae gak mau ketinggalan.

"Sepertinya cara yang dipakai Bocchan salah, dipastikan mereka akan rusuh kembali deh." Kata Sebastian. Ciel mengangkat alisnya.

"Kok?" heran Ciel.

"Memangnya mereka tidak akan berebut kamar? Kurasa sih pasti berebut. Dan kemungkinan town house rata sama tanah, atau mungkin malah hilang dari peradaban bumi." Lanjut Sebastian.

"Mungkin saja mere-"

"ITU KAMAR, GUE SAMA LEETEUK HYUNG DULU YANG NEMU! INI KAMAR KITAAAA!"

"ENAK AJA! INI KAMAR GUE PRIBADI!"

"INI KAMAR KANGTEUK!"

"KAMAR GUE! MENDING RIBUT AMA GUE YOK!"

"AYOOKK! SINI LOEEE! GRAAAAWWW!"

"…" Ciel terdiam.

"Benar kan apa kata saya, Bocchan." Kali ini Ciel tidak bisa membalas perkataan butlernya tersebut.

* * *

**-Meanwhile di tempat Sungmin-**

"Adudududuh tangan gue pegeel." Keluh Sungmin sambil terus menyapu langit-langit toko Undertaker.

"Hihihi~, bersihin yang benar Sungmin-san! Itu masih ada sarang laba-labanya tuh!" Suruh Undertaker semenana-mena. Muka Sungmin dah bete banget.

Bayangin aja, dari tadi dia udah kayak kerja rodi plus romusha! Ngepel, nyapu, benerin lampu, nyapu langit-langit, ngecat toko, benerin papan nama toko, bantuin bikin peti mati. Mending ada istirahatnya, lah ini baru mau jongkok langsung disuruh kerja lagi. Udah gitu si Undertaker malah asyik-asyikan duduk sambil makan kue. Duh si Sungmin serasa jadi kuproy sehari dah.

"Undertaker-ssi! Istirahat dulu kek! Tega betul deh!" Protes Sungmin.

"Ya sudah deh, duduk gih sana!" kata Undertaker. Sungmin pun langsung duduk di salah satu peti mati.

KRETEK KRETEK

Bunyi apa itu? Ya itu adalah bunyi persendiannya si Sungmin.

'aduduh lama-lama gue encok dah.' Batin Sungmin pilu.

"Nih minum, kau pasti capek." Undertaker memberikan segelas eh ke Sungmin.

"Bukan capek lagi, capek banget tau!" Kesel Sungmin. Undertaker tertawa mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Tuh orang bener-bener dah, orang kesel malah diketawain.

BUK

Saking sewotnya, Sungmin melemparkan tengkorak kepala manusia ke wajah Undertaker.

"Adudududuh, kasar sekali~." Undertaker mengusap-usap wajahnya yang habis kena timpuk.

"Siapa suruh lu ketawain gue! Udah tau orang lagi kecapean malah diketawain, itu mah nyari ribut. " Seru Sungmin.

"Maaf, maaf," kata Undertaker nyengir.

"Eh, aku kan sudah menang itu taruhan, kenapa pula mesti bantu-bantu beres-beres ini toko? Bah, kau menipu aku rupanya ya?" Protes Sungmin.

"Tidak kok, saya hanya merasa….merasa…." Baru kali ini Undertaker kesusahan ngomong.

"Ngerasa apa?"

"Saya hanya tidak ingin anda pulang begitu cepat." Kata Undertaker sedikit serius.

'HAAAHHHH?!' Batin Sungin sambil cengo.

* * *

Sekarang member suju minus Sungmin sedang menikmati acara makan siang mereka. Makan siang kali ini untuk mereka adalah Risotto, bruchetta, steak sapi dilengkapi dengan salad dan kentang goreng, tak lupa minumannya yaitu teh assam yang dipetik dari perkebunan India terbaik.

"Wuaahh makanannya mantep bener!" heboh Yesung.

"Lidah tidak pernah bohong , ini makanan benar-benar maknyus top markotop!" Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan heboh. Mana pake slogan iklan segala lagi.

"muantep, Heeeekkk~ (sendawa)." Kangin ikut-ikutan.

"Wisss wiss wiss, gue makan dengan bahagianya." Shindong apalagi.

'Temen-temen gue gak ada yang waras apa?' Batin Ki Bum sambil tersenyum miris.

"kalian heboh sekali, makanan ini mah sudah makanan sehari-hari gue di rumah." Komentar Siwon.

"Elu mah ketara Won! elu kan orang kaya." Cibir Heechul.

"Memangnya kita gak kaya? Kita kan artis hyung!" Sahut Wookie.

"Oh iya ya.." Heechul menabok jidat Siwon.

'Kenapa jidat gue yang ditabok?' Miris Siwon.

.

.

Setelah makan siang Ciel duduk di ruang tengah bersama kesebelas orang lainnya. Siwon, Kibum dan Leeteuk lagi berdiskusi dengan Ciel tentang batu lazzuli. Yesung, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kangin dan Shindong lagi main kartu poker. Heechul lagi tidur-tiduran di karpet. Wookie lagi nonton tivi.

"Kasus ini jadi makin rumit saja." Keluh Ciel.

"Huuft, kalau begini gimana jadinya nasib kita ya?" Keluh Leeteuk.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang tengah terbuka dan tampaklah sesosok laki-laki paruh baya yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Rambut laki-laki itu bewarna kelabu sama seperti Ciel dan bola matanya yang bewarna coklat. Laki-laki itu tampak sudah berumur namun tetap ganteng.

"Cieeeeel! Anakkkuuu!" Seru laki-laki tersebut sambil memeluk Ciel. Yap, dialah sang earl aslinya Phantomhive. Earl Vincent Phantomhive. Bukannya dia udah almarhum ya? Ah ini kan fanfic, jadi segala sesuatunya bisa terjadi donk.

"Pa..Papih, lepasin, aku malu Pih.." Kata Ciel yang agak susah bernapas karena dipeluk terlalu kencang. Vincent langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari sang anak tersayangnya.

TWIITT

Vincent menjewer kupingnya Ciel. Sontan, Ciel langsung mengaduh keras-keras.

"Kamu ini bandel banget ya, ngaku-ngaku earl Phantomhive ke orang-orang. Jelas-jelas earlnya itu Papih, terobsesi banget jadi earl sih." Omel Vincent sambil menjewer kuping Ciel. Semua yang ada di ruang tengah sweatdrop melihat pemandangan itu.

"Ukh..BHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kyuhyun ngakak dengan gembiranya. Ciel malu bukan maen.

"Ng? mereka siapa Ciel?" Ayahnya Ciel, Vincent memandang heran ke Sebelesa orang gaje tersebut.

"Ah mereka tamu-tamuku Papih. Mereka datang dari dimensi lain, mereka itu member suju, Heechul, Kyuhyun, Ki Bum, Yesung, Donghae, Leeteuk, Kangin, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Wookie. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi, tapi dia sedang di tempatnya Undertaker." Jelas Ciel panjang banget.

"Bocah! panggil kita semua hyung!" Protes sekaligus perintah Heechul.

"Hah? Ditempatnya Undertaker? Ngapain?" Vincent kaget sambil senyum.

"Katanya disuruh bantu-bantu beres-beres." Sebastian yang menjawab. Vincent mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Tumben tuh orang mengijinkan orang asing ngebantu dia beres-beres, aneh." Kata Vincent bingung.

"Oh iya Ciel, pr dari Papih udah di kerjain nak?" Tanya Vincent. Ciel mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

Kini Vincent dan suju kini membicarakan perihal batu lazzuli dan masalah yang sedang terjadi. Setengah jam berlalu dan mereka tak menemukan titik terang. Vincent, Ciel, sebas mulai mumet. Sampai-sampai si Vincent pake minyak kayu putih buat ngilengin puyengnya. Lah kalau suju, itu grup mah kagak bakal mumet.

"Hey hey! Kita jangan terlalu ambil pusing masalah ini! Selow aja men! Selooow! S-E-L-O-W! woles! Woles." Kata Shindong.

"Betul tuh kata Shindong hyung." Wookie membenarkan perkataan Shindong.

"Gue suka omongan lu Ndong!" Yesung memberikan acungan jempol ke Shindong.

"Nah, kata Shindong hyung kan woles aja nih, kita jalan-jalan yuk!" Usul Eunhyuk.

"WHAT?!" Ciel kaget.

"Apa tidak terlalu santai?" Tanggap Sebastian.

"Yaelah nyelon aja, lagian kita kan turis, mumpung lagi ada di London. Mana tahun 1888-nan lagi, jarang-jarang gue bisa ke London pas tahun segitu, ya gak bro?" kata Kyuhyun yang langsung disetujui Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Ketiganya tos-tosan bareng.

"Oke oke, Sebastian siapkan kereta kuda un-" Ucapan Vincent dipotong oleh Wookie.

"Jangan bapaknya Ciel, mending kita jalan kaki, lebih kerasa jalan-jalannya!" seru Wookie cepat.

"APEH?!" kaget Ciel dan Heechul.

"Jalan kaki boncel, lu conge ya?" Sungut Kyuhyun. Ciel langsung melotot ke Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sih pasang muka sok watados.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Vincent Cuma bisa pasrah menyanggupi permintaan tamunya.

"YEYYYY!"

"sekalian jemput Minnie hyung." Kata Kyuhyun.

* * *

"Uhuhuhuhuh~~, badan gueee pegel pegeeell." Keluh Sungmin sambil tergeletak di lantai dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan.

"Bangun! Bangun! Tar lantainya kotor lagi!" Suruh Undertaker kejam.

"Ukh..jahatnyaa.." Keluh Sungmin.

"Hihihi~ capek ya? Aduh kasihan lady yang satu ini~." Kata Undertaker ngocol. Tanda perempatan jalan langsung nongol di jidat Sungmin begitu mendengar perkataan Undertaker.

"Bomat, bomat, bomat." Gumam Sungmin pura-pura gak peduli. Undertaker terdiam, Sungmin juga diem. Yah sepi dong…

"Hei, gue boleh pulang sekarang gak?" Tanya Sungmin. Undertaker menggeleng.

"NGAPA GAK BOLEH? Why? Waeyo?" Heran Sungmin sambil berlebay ria.

"Claudia gak boleh pulang, Claudia harus di sini~…Aku…tidak mau ditinggal Claudia lagi~, kumohon..." Gumam Undertaker sangat tidak jelas. Sungmin cengo sangadh. 'Nih orang ngapa lagi?' Batin Sungmin.

"Claudia? Siapa lagi itu? Kok makin gaje gini sih?" Sungmin keder bukan main.

Undertaker pergi ke bagian belakang tokonya. Ternyata ada dua pintu, entah itu pintu untuk ruangan apa saja. Dan di pinggirnya terdapat tangga untuk ke lantai atas. Undertaker masuk ke salah satu ruangan. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar dengan membawa sesuatu.

"Ini Claudia." Undertaker memberikan sebuah foto, foto seorang wanita.

'Nih yeojya cantik banget! eh tapi kok mukanya rada mirip sama gue ya?' Batin Sungmin sambil menatap foto pemberian Undertaker.

"Jadi…." Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ini siapa ya?" Katanya masih bingung.

"Claudia Phantomhive….dia itu…kekasihku." Kata Undertaker.

"APUAAAAHHH?!" Sungmin kaget, cengo, shock jadi satu.

'Orang aneh macam dia bisa dapet yeojya secantik ini?! What the?!' Batin Sungmin keki.

"Ehem.. terus sekarang dia kemana?" Tanya Sungmin setelah bisa mengendalikan kekagetannya.

"Dia…telah meninggal." Jawab Undertaker.

"Hah?! Mi..Mianhae Undertaker-ssi, gue gak bermaksud.." Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok.." Jawab Undertaker sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Oke oke..jadi loe belum bisa ngelupain dan mengiklhaskan kepergian si Claudia itu toh." Sungmin manggut-manggut.

* * *

Sesuai permintaan Ryeowook , jalan-jalan mereka kini menggunakan kendaraan yang tak ada duanya. Sangat limited edision, kendaraan yang bisa dibuat ngedance, bermanuver, beratraksi bahkan bisa digunakan untuk makan dan menulis jika mau. Apakah itu? Ya! Mereka jalan-jalan by SIKIL! Apa itu Sikil? Hem, nih tebak ya, aku ini panjang dan menggunakan sepatu? Ya betul, jawabannya adalah KAKI atau bahasa Zimbabwenya adalah SIKIL.

"Kita jalan-jalan kemana nih?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dah kelilingin London aja." Jawab Shindong enteng. Sontan, Yesung, Kangin, Kyuhyun dan Heechul (dengan penuh nafsu) langsung menampol Shindong.

"Kelilingin London palelu jebler?! Lu kata London seluas apaan?" Semprot Heechul.

"eheheehe, yah abisnya kita mau kemana lagi?" Shindong nyengir. Ciel terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Ke toko Undertaker?" saran nista dari Ciel.

"OGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Seru yang lain cepat. Sebas juga ikutan loh.

"Nonton Liga Inggris aja gimana? Kali aja ada pertandingan Chelsea Vs MU gitu, atau Liverpool vs Arsenal." Saran Eunhyuk yang disertai anggukkan kepala oleh Donghae.

"Jangan." Kilah Heechul.

"Ke taman?" saran Vincent.

"MENDING GITU DAH!" Seru yang lain cepat, sebas juga ikutan loh.

"Yok kita ke taman!" Seru Vincent girang.

Mereka pun berjalan-jalan ria ke taman. Di perjalanan para beberapa dari member suju berheboh ria (tau kan siapa aja?). Vincent senyum memaklumi. Ki Bum, Ciel pura-pura gak kenal sama keenam orang gaje itu. Kalau Sebastian mah dia lagi asyik ngeliat kucing-kucing yang lagi lewat-lewatan.

"Kapan nih kita nyampenya?" Keluh Heechul. Dia kelihatan lelah.

"Sejam lagi." Jawab Sebastian asal.

"APEH?!" Heechul jantungan mendadak.

"Bercanda, noh tamannya udah keliatan." Kata Sebastian sambil menunjuk sebuah gapura berornamen Eropa kuno.

"YEEEEYYY!" Seru Suju girang. Mereka langsung berbondong-bondong ke taman. Ciel menepuk jidatnya melihat tingkah laku tamu-tamu dari dimensi lainnya itu. Vincent sih senyum memaklumin aja, Sebastian malah sweatdrop.

'Pura-pura gak kenal ah.' Batin Ciel.

'Emangnya kalau udah jadi boyband bakal jadi autis gitu ya? Jadi ragu gue, jadi ikutan audisi member boyband apa kagak.' Batin Sebastian galau.

Mereka kini tengah berada di dalam taman. Tepatnya di padang rumput di pinggir danau. Daerah itu sangat rindang dengan banyak pohon dan bunga-bunga yang mekar, danaunya pun terlihat sangat bersih dan tenang. Sebastian menggelar tikar untuk mereka piknik. Untungnya si Sebas udah nyiapin bekal sebelum jalan-jalan. Mantep dah…

"Suasananya tenang dan rindang banget." Kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Tenang untuk meratapi masa tua hyung?" Celetuk Kangin sambil cengengesan.

BLETAK

Dan Kangin pun sukses dapet benjolan dari sang angel without wingsnya suju.

"Lapeeerrr" Keluh Shindong.

Sebastian membuka rantang yang ia bawa. Dan terlihatlah berbagai macam makanan mewah seperti semur pete, jengkol rebus, tempe bacem, sayur lodeh. Suju sweatdrop begitu melihat menu makanan yang dibawa Sebastian.

"Ah ini makanan khusus untuk Bocchan, kalau makanan untuk anda sekalian dan Tuan Besar yang ini." Sebastian membuka satu kotak rantang lagi.

Kali ini yang terlihat benar-benar mewah, bruchetta, pasta vongola, chicken doria, nachi udhuk, pizza. Suju langsung heboh lagi.

"Kita makaannn!" Seru semuanya senang. Mereka pun dengan lahapnya dan beringasnya.

"Ghue dhoyan nih mhakanan dheh." Kata Shindong sambil memakan semua hidangan dengan satu suapan. Lu doyan apa kelaperan?

* * *

-Toko Undertaker-

Undertaker duduk dengan manis sambil mendengarkan ceramah-ceramah dari Sungmin. Tentang bagaimana cara untuk move on, kisi-kisi move on yang baik dan benar serta kiat-kiat mencari wanita yang tepat saat move on. Daripada jomblo ditinggal Claudia terus mending nyari cewek lain.

"Ngerti gak?!

"Ngertiiii~~." Jawab Undertaker apa adanya.

"Bagus! Ngomong-ngomong umur loe berapa sih?" Tanya Sungmin sambil ngelus-ngelus dagu.

"Hihihi~~ sekitar 100 tahun lebih mungkin~."

DOENG

Sungmin membatu dalam sekejap.

CKLEK

"Oya oya~..lho? ternyata sedang ada tamu, eh?" Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki bermata sipit dan berpakaian ala orang cina masuk ke dalam toko Undertaker.

"Siapa ya?" Tanya Sungmin baik-baik.

"Lho? Sejak kapan kau punya asisten wanita, Undertaker?" Laki-laki yang bernama Lau itu malah balik bertanya ke Undertaker.

CTIK

"GRRR! GUE ITU NAMJA, LAKI-LAKI! GUE BUKAN CEWEEEEKKK!" Aum Sungmin. Kenapa semua orang di dunia kuroshitsuji mengira kalau dia yeojya sih?

"Hah? Ah tidak mungkin! Ahaha!" Lau malah ketawa-ketiwi gaje.

"Grrrr…Gue pergi!" Sungmin pun langsung pergi keluar dari toko Undertaker.

"Tunggu Sungmin songsaeniiimmm~~~." Undertaker langsung menyusul kepergian Sungmin.

* * *

Sekarang member suju dan Phantomhive family sedang menikmati kegiatan-kegiatan santai, mulai dari bermain, tidur-tiduran bahkan sampai cak-cakkan. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang berjalan dengan cepat ke arah mereka.

PUK

Kyuhyun merasa bahunya ditepuk seseorang, tapi karena dia lagi pewe ngecakkin si Yesung tepukan itu ia hiraukan.

PUK! PUK!

"Sapa sih?! Ganggu gue aja! Gue lagi ngecakkin Yesung hyung nih!" Kesel Kyuhyun tanpa menengok ke belakang sedikitpun.

"Kyu, mending lihat kebelakang dulu.." Saran Ki Bum. Kyuhyun pun langsung menengok ke belakang dan..

"MINNIE HYUUUUNNGGG!" Pekik Kyuhyun kegirangan. Ia pun langsung memeluk hyung kesayangannya itu. Leeteuk yang baru balik dari pinggir danau kaget begitu melihat Sungmin yang dipeluk Kyuhyun.

"Kok loe bisa ada di sini? Terus kok bisa tau kita-kita di sini?" Tanya Leeteuk heran.

"Kabur hyung, tadi aku ngeliat Yesung hyung sekilas, makanya aku langsung ke sini hyung." Jawab Sungmin sambil cengengesan.

"Minnie hyung baik-baik aja? Gak diapa-apain kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah.

"Gwenchana Kyu-ah." Ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut ke dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Oh jadi ini Sungmin-san ya." Vincent tersenyum sambil memperhatikan wajah Sungmin.

"Iya, anda siapa?" Tanya Sungmin. Vincent tersenyum.

"Dia itu earl Phantomhive yang asli, bokapnya si Ciel." Jelas Leeteuk.

"Hem, wajahmu terlihat tidak asing Sungmin-san mirip seseorang." Kata Vincent sambil tersenyum. Dari awal munculnya si Vincent, nih orang senyum mulu ya?

"Oh, apa yang anda maksud itu Claudia Phantomhive?" Tebak Sungmin.

"Betul! Mirip banget sama dia! Kok kamu tahu?!" Seru Vincent kaget tapi masih aja senyum.

"Siapa itu Claudia Phantomhive?" Tanya member suju bersamaan. Udah kayak paduan suara tuh.

"Claudia Phantomhive, dia itu adalah….kakakku yang telah meninggal..hiks..aku sedih. (author ngarang)." Kata Vincent sedih tapi tetep aja senyum. Itu mah dari mana sedihnya?

"Kok loe bisa tahu Claudia dah Minnie-ah?" Tanya Heechul heran.

"Oh itu si Undertaker bilang ke gue, Claudia~…Claudia~." Sungmin menirukan gaya bicara Undertaker.

"Wah jangan-jangan Claudia emang pacarnya si Undertaker lagi!" Seru Kyuhyun.

"Masa sih?" Eunhyuk dan Donghae gak percaya.

"Orang horror kayak Undertaker ada yang mau emang?" kata Kangin ngocol.

"Memang benar kok, kakakku itu memang menjalin hubungan dengan Undertaker-san." Jawaban dari Vincent langsung membuat keadaan sunyi senyap.

KRIK KRIK

"Sumpeh loe?!" Ucap Suju .

"Sumfpheh, ane zhuzhur." Jawab Vincent.

Ciel berdehem. Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sangat gak penting ini. Prioritas utamanya sekarang adalah batu lazzuli .

"kita sebaiknya berbicara dengan topik yang lain aja." Usul Ciel bijak.

"Langkah apa yang sebaiknya kita ambil? Langkah kanan apa langkah kiri? Ataukah langkah muter balik?" kata Eunhyuk ngaco. Eunhyuk sudah mau bercuap-cuap lagi, namun langsung disumpel kaos kaki sama Heechul.

"Yang paling utama saat ini dimana si William sedeng itu berada, kita kan gak tau dia itu dimana sekarang." Heechul mengatakan argumentasinya.

"Benar juga, Sebastian apa kau ada ide?" Tanya Vincent. Sebastian tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Kalau menurut saya, si klimis jidat kinclong itu sedang berada di shinigami work office, tapi kalau ada manusia yang mati, nanti juga dia akan muncul." Jawab Sebastian seadanya.

"oke, masalah William sudah 15% …." Pandangan Ciel berubah menjadi horror saat ia melihat siapa yang dibelakang Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Kangin dan Yesung.

"….terpecahkan.." Muka Ciel langsung pucet pasi. Sebastian melotot kaget, Vincent melotot kaget tapi tetap senyum (cacad banget), Leeteuk, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kangin, Kibum, Shindong dan Siwon mengikuti arah pandang Ciel dll dan akhirnya mereka pun terdiam ternganga.

"Hei, kok ekspresi loe pada aneh dah?" Heran Yesung.

"Mang ada apa sih? Hoy!" Timpal Kyuhyun. Ciel menunjuk seseorang dibelakang Arlein.

"Hee~? Dibelakangku emangnya ada apaan?"Heran Sungmin. Otomatis, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Kangin dan Yesung langsung nengok ke belakang dan..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak mereka berempat.

* * *

OPPA GANGNAM STYLE~~~

HEEEYYY~~ SEXY LADYY~~~

Nun jauh dari taman, seorang shinigami berambut merah tengah menari-nari gak jelas dia atas genteng rumah orang. Sedangkan shinigami yang sedang bersamanya hanya diam mengacuhkan shinigami merah tersebut.

"lalalala~~, Willi-chan~, tarianku hebat tidak? Ini namanya gangnam style lohh~~." tanya Shinigami merah tersebut yang bernama Grell Suctliff.

"Huh! Berhentilah bersikap gaje Grell Suctliff, kita harus segera mengumpulkan 100 jiwa, kalau kau bergaje mulu, kapan kita selesainya? Gue pengin cepat pulang tauk! Bentar lagi ada outbox mau mulai! Aku tak mau ketinggalan ngeliat si cowboy senior nari dan nyanyi." Kesal William sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Oke~ oke~ Willi-chan~~." Kata Grell sambil mengedipkan matanya genit ke arah William.

'Huft, hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang.' Batin William.

* * *

TBC

Wkwkwkw…akhirnya update juga.

Gimana readers-san? Ceritanya makin gaje kan? Yahh namanya juga ff gaje, pasti gajelah..

Mohon reviewnya ya


	4. Chapter 4

LOST In Kuroshitsuji world

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada di fic ini murni bukan milik author. Suju milik diri mereka sendiri, Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso.

Genre : Adventure/ humor

Rated : T

Main chara: Super Junior, chara kuroshitsuji tapi gak semua.

Summary : Bagaimanakah jadinya bila super junior tersesat di dunia anime yang mereka tidak ketahui sekaligus harus berhadapan dengan tokoh-tokoh anime?

Warning : OOC maybe, typo (s). Ini adalah fanfic remake milik author yang bermukim di laptop author begitu lama. Plot dan cerita murni dari ide author.

Balasan Review:

-**Sasurissawinchester:** Maaf ya baru bisa balas reviewnya sekarang, ahahahahaha mereka kan emg kocak-kocak XD… btw thanks ya atas reviewnya..

-**16juuroku sena**: Salam kenal juga, Sena-san…Makasih reviewnya..ini udah apdet kok :D, nungguin UN selese dulu baru bisa apdet..

-**snowminrhi:** Makasih reviewnya, dan maaf ya kalau baru balesnya sekarang…babu-babunya Ciel emang gak terlalu menokoh bgt, paling nongol bentar trus ngilang hehehe…

**- Eruka:** Thx atas reviewnya Eruka-san, maaf klo bru blas review skrg…maklum suka napsu bgt klo publish cerita, jadinya yang tadinya udah mau nulis balesan eh lupa terus keburu di post deh :(, maklum author pikun bgttt…

**-Revantio: **Thx reviewnya,ahahaha ficnya seru? Makasihhhhh….iya chap ke 4 dah apdet kok :D

.

.

Happy Reading!

Cekidot!

* * *

Chap 4 : Hah? Sapa itu ASH?!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak mereka berempat. Bahkan rambut keempatnya sampai jabrik ke atas saking kagetnya.

"Hihihi~, kok pada kaget?" Ternyata orang itu adalah Undertaker. Donghae langsung merangkak mundur sambil menunjuk Undertaker dengan pandangan horror.

"Elo…e..elo ke..kenapa bisa ada di sini?!" Seru Donghae ngeri, maklum ia anti banget ma tuh orang. Undertaker cuma tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ada urusan apa engkau datang kemari, Undertaker-san?" Tanya Vincent tenang. Undertaker menoleh ke Vincent lalu menyeringai. Ciel bergidik ngeri melihat seringaian Undertaker.

Tiba-tiba…

"Sebas-chan~~." Terdengarlah suara banci yang begitu memekakkan telinga. Sebastian langsung merinding disko mendengarnya.

Sedetik kemudian muncullah seorang shinigami banci berambut merah yang langsung melompat ke arah Sebastian. Dengan sigap Sebastian menghindar dan akhirnya Grell dengan suksesnya nyungsep di tanah.

"Siapa lagi itu?" tanya Siwon mumet karena kebanyakan orang gaje yang nongol.

"Aku adalah Grell Suctliff!" Grell memperkenalkan dirinya sambil memasang jari gaya metal.

"Wah ada sebangsanya Heechul hyung." Kata Kyuhyun yang langsung digetok sama Heechul. Eunhyuk dan Donghae cengar-cengir mendengar komentar Kyuhyun.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan makhluk abstrak seperti itu! Jelas-jelas aku lebih cantik dibanding dia!" Kata Heechul gak terima.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari, Grell Suctliff?" tanya Sebastian dingin. Grell langsung menggeliat-geliat gak jelas.

"Ah~ Sebas-chan dingin sekali~, tapi itu sih yang bikin aku suka, ah~ sebas-chan~~." Kata Grell najong. Semua yang ada di situ langsung enek.

"Apa kau tidak kangen aku Sebas-chan~~, aku rindu padamu loh~~." Grell langsung monyong-monyongin bibirnya ke Sebastian. Sebastian langsung menendang ntuh makhluk sampai nyangsang ke pohon terdekat.

"Huh!" Dengus Sebastian.

Semua yang ada di situ langsung sweatdrop melihat adegan yang nyaris nista tersebut. Sebastian masih merinding disko gara-gara ulah si Grell.

"Sebastian guoblok! Kenapa malah nyangsangin dia ke pohon sih! Kita kan belum sempet nanya tentang William T. Spears!" raung Ciel berapi-api. Sebastian yang tersadar akan kesalahannya langsung meminta maaf dan menurunkan Grell dari pohon.

"Nah, Grell-san, katakan dimana William T. Spears berada." Kangin langsung memasang muka galak.

"Ng? Willi-chan~? Dia mah udah balik ke shinigami work office. Katanya dia mau nonton heart series 2, makanya dia pulang cepet, emangnya kenapa ya?" Kata Grell.

"Ah sial! Kita kurang beruntung!" geram Yesung.

"Mesti coba lagi deh!" Kyuhyun menimpali.

"Kau tahu batu lapis lazzuli yang bewarna biru terang?" Tanya Ki Bum dengan killer smilenya. Grell langsung klepek-klepek pas liat senyumnya Ki Bum.

"Ah~ senyum itu, ah~ menawan sekali~~." Grell terpesona.

"Grell-san?" Panggil Ki Bum.

"Batu itu lagi dipegang sama Wili-chan, katanya sih dia butuh itu batu, entah butuh buat apa." Lanjut Grell. Ciel terlihat berpikir.

"Bisakah kau membantu kami, Grell-san?" Tanya Ki Bum sambil memamerkan killer smilenya yang naik ke level 3.

CROOOTT

Saking gak kuatnya, Grell langsung nosebleed gara-gara senyumnya si Ki Bum doang. Bener-bener dah si Ki Bum. Killer smile sejati!

"Tentu saja! Apa yang perlu kubantu?" Grell semangat betul. Bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan darah dari hidungnya yang berceceran kemana-mana.

"Tolong bantu rebut batu lazzuli itu dari tangan William-san dan berikan pada kami ya, itu batu aslinya punya kami, bisa tidak?" Mohon Ki Bum. Grell langsung menanggukkan kepala dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja! Demi laki-laki tampan seperti kau apa sih yang enggak?" Kata Grell sambil mencolek dagu Ki Bum sambil bermuach ke Kibum. Ki Bum langsung enek.

Merasa keberadaan si Grell sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. Sebastian langsung melempar Grell jauh-jauh. Fuuh~ sekarang keadaan sudah aman tanpa shinigami banci itu.

"Keberadaan batu lazzuli kita percayakan saja pada si banci produk gagal itu." Kata Ciel.

"Terus ini orang gimana?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil menunjuk Undertaker.

"Hhh~, keperluanmu sebenarnya apa sih Undertaker?" Tanya Ciel sambil menghela napas.

"Hihihi~~, aku ingin ikut berpartisipasi membantu kalian jika kalian mau~~, sekalian membayar hutang budi saya sama Sungmin-san. " Kata Undertaker yang tumben-tumbenan baik.

"Ehm, bolehlah, kau ini kan informan. Keberadaanmu lumayan pentinglah." Kata Ciel menyanggupi.

* * *

Mereka akhirnya melanjutkan acara piknik yang sempat tertunda. Sampai ada seorang anak kecil yang tersesat. Ia menangis meraung-raung sambil melempari batu ke segala arah (buset! Kecil-kecil brutal!). Parahnya lokasi tuh anak di dekat base camp kuroshitsuji dkk.

"Eh ada bocah kecil nangis tuh, hibur yuk!" Ajak Yesung.

"Gimana caranya? Kita kan gak punya balon sama permen." Kata Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengelus-elus keteknya sambil berpikir. Lah orang mah kalau berpikir ngelusnya dagu, ini ketek -_-".

"Kita hibur pake tarian sama nyanyian kita aja." Usul Kyuhyun sambil nyengir.

Instrument :On

[All]  
1 2 3 let's go uuu uuu

[All]  
1 2 3 let's go uuu uuu

[Sungmin]  
To taekhamyon dwae nae sarmui concept  
Jaritan sesangsoge  
[Kibum]  
Nan jal hanikka jal nan nanikka  
Mido bwa gourul bwa  
[Siwon]  
Bichul baragiman hae  
Onjena hae markge  
[Ryeowook]  
Boiji annun nunmurun itgetjiman  
Nunmurun itgetjiman

[All]  
Arajugiman hae jwo  
I jagun sesang aneso  
I jakgo yorin nae gasum anen  
Hwanhan segyerul gamsa ana  
Dallyoboja naeirul hyanghan  
Duryoum tawin opso  
Godokhan taeyang arae barkge bichwo jul  
[Kibum]  
Na Wonder Boy Yeah

[Heechul]  
Munje-en hangsang bimiri isso  
Gu haedabun gandanhae  
[Shindong]  
O chumul chu dut  
Gu nukkim gudaero  
Pajyo bwa duryowon ma  
[Kangin]  
Himdun il ilgorago  
Miri sangsanghaji ma  
[Ryeowook]  
Boiji annun nunmurun itgetjiman

[All]  
Shijakdo kutdo modu  
Naega manduro bonun goya  
[Siwon]  
Hanurul naragaso byori doeo  
Banjaginun na janha

[All]  
Nunbushin taeyangun  
Nal bichwojune hwanhan misoro  
Usanun hanamyon dwae duryopjin anke

[Donghae]  
Gu nunmul tawin  
Gamchwo dujin ma Yeah  
Soril nae uro gwaenchanha  
[Yesung]  
Gasume burkge muldun  
Noul barabomyonso  
Hanuri naeryo jun namanui chukje

[All]  
Do kuthun opso  
Damdamhi nunbushin mirael yoro  
Onurui taeyangun nal gamsamyo  
Paran hanul arae  
Usanun hanamyon dwae duryopjin anke  
Godokhan taeyang arae barkge bitnage

[All]  
Rallara rallallalla  
Rarallallalla  
Rarararal rallallalla  
Rarallallalla

[All]  
Nunbushin taeyangun  
Nal bichwojune hwanhan misoro  
Usanun hanamyon dwae duryopjin anke  
Na Wonder Boy Yeah

#karena Hankyung oppa ga ada, makanya diganti sama Kibum oppa#

"Kyahahaha!" Si anak kecil terhibur melihat performa suju.

"penampilan yang hebat!" Puji Vincent sambil tepuk tangan. Ciel terperangah melihat penampilan suju. Undertaker hanya nyengir seperti biasa.

"Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan ikut audisi boyband!" Gumam Sebastian berapi-api.

* * *

Kini mereka sudah kembali ke town house. Sore tadi begitu melelahkan, terutama bagi Sungmin. Kenapa? Secara dia jadi kuproy dadakan. Kalau yang lain sih mending nasibnya dibanding Sungmin.

"Sudah lama saya tidak ke town house ini, hihihi~."

Sekarang semua orang sudah rapi, wangi dan bersih. Yah walaupun tadi sempat ada antrian panjang nan brutal di depan pintu kamar mandi.

-Flashback-

Town house yang gedenya gak segede stadion bola ternyata Cuma punya beberapa kamar mandi doang. Aslinya sih ada 4 tapi yang dua lagi mampet, alhasil member suju harus ngantri jatah kamar mandi. Kalau yang satu lagi kan buat orang rumah.

Dan beginiliah, terjadi antrian panjang di depan kamar mandi. Hem, sebelas ngantri dalam satu baris. Udah kayak antri sembako aja.

"WOOYY! YANG DIDALEM CEPETAN! GUE UDAH KEBELET BOKEERR!" Kyuhyun menendang-nendang pintu kamar mandi.

"HYUNG PALLI! Gue kebelet kencing ini! Di ujung tanduk hyuuunnggg!" Shindong tak kalah heboh. Dia menggedor-gedor pintu.

"HEECHULLI-EEEE! LAMA AMAT SIIHHH MANDINYAAA~~!" Seru Leeteuk nyaring.

"WOY! LOE MANDI APA SEMEDI HYUNG?! LAMA AMAT!" Donghae ikutan heboh.

"TAR DULU! GUE BARU MAU SABUNAN!" Balas Heechul dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ya ampun Heechul hyuungg.." Wookie hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sumpeh demi apa, ini udah satu jam berlalu hyuuunnggg….dari tadi ngapain aja sih? Masa satu jam berlalu baru mau mulai sabunan.." Keluh Yesung ketek Kyuhyun berdiri semua, Kyuhyun gigit jari, keringet dingin sama nempel-nempel di tembok, kadang-kadang duduk, kadang-kadak berdiri.

"Gue kebelet boker bangeet…" Kata Kyuhyun ngenes.

"Tahan Kyu-ah," Sungmin menyahuti.

-Flashback end-

Vincent menaikkan satu alisnya melihat tamu-tamunya turun ke ruang makan begitu lama. Waktu makan malam seharusnya sudah dari jam setengah tujuh. Tetapi mereka baru sampai ruang makan pada pukul delapan. Jadi satu setengah jamnya kemana?

"Kok kalian lama sekali?" Heran Ciel. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Heechul.

"Ada yang mandinya setaun." Kata Leeteuk sarkastik.

"Hah?" Undertaker gak mudeng.

"Itu si Ratu iblis, mandi udah kayak semedi di gunung, ya kali sejam di kamar mandi ternyata belom sabunan." Cibir Kyuhyun yang langsung dihadiahi lemparan sandal sama Heechul.

"Oke oke, Sebastian hidangkan makan malam!" Perintah Vincent.

Sebastian menghidangkan pecel lele, pecel kimchi (?), kimchi bakar, kimchi goreng, lalapan, nasi uduk, tempe dan tahu sebagai menu makan malam. Tak lupa teh manis hangat untuk minumannya.

'Ngapa nih menu serba kimchi gini? Ini di London kan?' Batin semua member suju sweatdrop.

Mereka pun makan dengan senang hati dan dengan lahapnya.

* * *

Kini member suju tengah berkumpul di ruang santai. Hem, situasinya sih kurang kondusif. Yah, itu dikarenakan Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang lagi adu bacot. Yesung yang nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas. Ki Bum memilih tidur. Donghae ikut-ikutan Yesung nyanyi-nyanyi, malah sambil joget-joget lagi. Sungmin, Leeteuk, Kangin lagi nonton Heechul vs Kyuhyun. Shindong ikut-ikutan Yesung sama Donghae. Eunhyuk lagi ngompor-ngomporin Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Siwon lagi baca buku.

"Betewe kalian mau bantuin gue gak?" Tawar Ciel tiba-tiba. Sontan, semua mata langsung mengarah ke Ciel.

"Bantuin apaan? Bayarannya mahal ye." Balas Leeteuk.

"Gini, sebenernya gue sama papih gue punya dendam kesumat sama orang yang udah ngebunuh keluarga phantomhive." Jelas Ciel.

"Lah kenapa loe sama bokap loe masih hidup?" Heran Shindong.

"Yang dibunuh nyokap gue sama bibi gue, kalo bokap gue dan gue selamat karena waktu itu kita lagi dinas ke luar kota." Lanjut Ciel.

"Apa yang bakal kita dapet kalo ngebantuin loe?" Tanya Eunhyuk gak mau rugi -_-

"Berhubung kita sama-sama menginginkan batu lazuli itu, nanti saat itu batu berhasil direbut, batunya boleh milik kalian sepenuhnya deh. Gimana? " Tawar Ciel. Member suju kelihatan mikir-mikir dulu.

"Okelah, kalau pegang omongan loe ya, kalo gak siap-siap aja." Kangin langsung memasang wajah horror, diikuti Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

"Tenang saja." Ciel menyanggupi.

"Tapi loe tau ciri-ciri orang yang ngebunuh lady Phantomhive gak?" Pertanyaan dari Wookie langsung membuat hening suasana.

..

..

..

"Gak." Kata Ciel padat, super singkat dan sangat jelas sekali.

"Lah kalau gitu mah percuma juga dong! Ya kalie kita nanya ke satu per satu warga London, ah Inggris ah tidak, bahkan dunia dengan pertanyaan begini "Hei, kamu yang ngebunuh lady Phantomhive? Ngaku aja deh!", ih..gak banget tau!" Ujar Yesung yang tumben gak ngaco. Semuanya manggut-manggut.

"Tumben waras Hyung." Et dah, masih aja si Kyuhyun masih sempet-sempetnya ngeledek Yesung.

Heechul langsung merogoh saku celananya. Dan ia mendapatkan sebuah benda berbentuk segi panjang bewarna hitam dengan layar panjang dan beberapa tombol di bagian depan. Apa itu?

"Hellooow, plis deh ah! Hari gini masih puyeng nyari orang? Tahun 2013 cuy! Kan ada internet, google google! Ah kamseupay nih!" Ledek Heechul sambil mengeluarkan hape androidnya. Suju langsung melotot horror.

"HYUNG! KAU BAWA HAPE?!" Seru Suju.

"Iya." Jawab Heechul innocent.

"KENAPA KAGAK BILANG DARI AWAL?! KALAU TAHU HYUNG/LOE BAWA HAPE KAN KITA BISA NELPON SI DIREKTURR ITUUU!"

"Yee, gue aja lupa!" Seru Heechul gak mau kalah.

Males menanggapi omelan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya dan Leeteuk, Heechul langsung membuka menu website dan menulis sebuah keyword di google search.

Loading…Loading…loading..

"ah ini dia!" Seru Heechul, sontan semua orang langsung mengerubungi Heechul.

"Berdasarkan artikel di kuroshitsuji Wikipedia, yang membantai lady phantomhive malam itu adalah seorang malaikat yang bernama Ash atas suruhan seseorang." Kata Heechul membaca artikel tersebut.

"Sebastian!" Panggil Ciel.

"Cepat cari si malaikat yang bernama Ash! Ini perintah!" Suruh Ciel. Sebastian langsung membungkuk dan menaruh tangan kanannya di dadanya sambil berkata, "yes, my lord."

"Gak usah ribet-ribet." Kata Heechul. Alis Ciel ngangkat semuanya.

"Pake GPS aja, hape gue ada kok, nih gue coba dulu." Ucap Heechul kalem. Sebastian langsung membatu seketika. Udah keren-keren gaya sambil bilang 'yes, my lord' ternyata gak jadi?! Sebastian langsung keki dadakan.

"Nih udah ketemu!" seru Heechul lagi.

"Ash ada di kota ini, beruntung sekali~. Dia tinggal di sebuah manor house mewah, sepertinya dia seorang ksatria atau butler." Kata Heechul membaca keterangan di hapenya.

"Wah sepertinya kita sangat beruntung." Kata Vincent sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Hem, kayaknya itu malaikat hidupnya kasian deh, serba susah." Ucap Yesung, ceritanya dia mau ngelawak.

"Kan namanya Angela, malaikat Angel (baca dalam logat jawa), artinya kasian deh." Lanjutnya.

Krik..krik..krik

"Hyung apa coba?!"

"Garing banget dah."

"Idih gaje."

"Loe ngelawak hyung?"

* * *

Begitulah komentar-komentar member suju terhadap lawakan gagal total milik Yesung tadi. Poor Yesung…

Nun jauh di sana, seorang shinigami berambut klimis berkacamata tengah menatap dalam sebuah batu biru, yang kita tahu bernama batu lazzuli. Shingami merah yang disampingnya berceloteh tidak jelas sambil menari-nari gaje.

"Willi-chan~~, itu batu apaan sih? Dari tadi diliat mulu~, mending liat daku saja." Kata Grell sambil bergelayut manja di lengan William.

William tak menggubris ucapan dan tingkah Grell padanya. Pandangannya tetap lurus pada batu lazzuli yang ada di tangannya itu. Grell menggebungkan pipinya kesal, ia menatap jengah pada William yang sangat tidak seru hari ini.

"Hei hei Will! Itu batu apaan sih?!" Sifat Cowok Grell muncul. William menoleh sekilas ke Grell.

"Batu lazzuli, kabarnya batu ini akan membawa keberuntungan bagi yang orang yang mempunyai harapan besar." Ucap William setelah sekian lama diem. Alis Grell berkedut.

"Kau akan memakai batu itu untuk apa? Memangnya harapanmu itu apa?" Tanya Grell. William membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kau kepo sekali Grell Suctliff," William berkata dengan datarnya.

"Ini batu mau kuapakan juga bukan urusanmu." Lanjutnya sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Grell yang menggembungkan pipinya karena sebal.

* * *

Town House Phantomhive

08.00 WIS (waktu Inggris Seadanya)

Pagi-pagi sekali (bagi Kyuhyun) mereka bangun. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang paling susah dibangunkan. Akhirnya dengan berbagai cara maut, ia pun berhasil dibangunkan.

"Fuwaaa~~." Kyuhyun menguap.

Kini mereka tengah menunggu sarapan pagi mereka. Sebastian yang telah ditunggu-tunggu pun datang dengan membawa sebuah troli makanan. Sebastian menyuguhkan bread salmon toast, teh earl grey, sushi salmon sebagai makanan pagi. Emang dasar Suju hebohan ya, mereka langsung berheboh ria melihat sarapan pagi mereka.

"Beda banget sama di dorm, di dorm palingan juga ramyun." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Enak aja lu ngemeng Kyu! Emangnya gue masak ramyun mulu apa?!" Sembut Wookie gak terima, secara dia kan koki handalnya Super Junior.

"Mari makaaann!"

-Time skip-

Siang hari mereka pun mulai melakukan aksi pencarian orang yang bernama Ash. Tim pertama Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Undertaker dan Vincent. Tim kedua, Donghae, Ryeowook, Yesung dan Eunhyuk, tim ketiga Kangin, Leeteuk, Heechul, Shindong. Tim keempat, Ciel, Sebastian, Kibum dan Siwon.

"YOK KITA BERANGKAAATTT!" Seru Ciel girang.

TBC

* * *

Wkwkwkw…akhirnya update juga. Maklum, author sibuk nyiapin diri buat UN kemaren, 20 pakeet, mana LJKnya jelek banget lagi, parah deh.. (curhat)

Gimana readers-san? Ceritanya makin gaje kan? Yahh namanya juga ff gaje, pasti gajelah..

Mohon reviewnya ya

**Thanks To :**

**-Sasurissawinchester** -**16juuroku sena **

-**snowminrhi** **– Eruka** **-Revantio**


End file.
